Unfinished Business
by MrsCapitanJackSparrow
Summary: The missing Sparrabeth scene at the end of AWE...


Unfinished Business

_The Missing At Worlds End Scene_

Her eyes fell softly as the massive ship disappeared into a green flash against the setting sun, taking her husband, William Turner along with it.

Elizabeth Turner gave her best effort, but not even a single salty tear could be coaxed to fall, when she knew it very well should have. The final warm rays of the day trickled slowly into the endless horizon, as she looked to it holding to Will's parting words. Finally her gaze rested on the familiar silhouette of the Black Pearl, where its noble Captain would most likely be standing proudly at the helm, determining the next course.

It was wrong, and she very well knew that it, but the

feeling of sadness took a sudden plunge into her. The thought of never seeing Jack Sparrow again swayed her from despair to turmoil, and back to an unyielding desire to see him one last time.

Jack had given her the chance for a life with Will, even if it would only amount to one day in ten years. Selflessly he had given his own desires in an attempt to give her that which she desired. At the time, it had been what she wanted, but presently, something more had come to light in her spirit. Alone, she stood on the beach, the waves crashing into each delicate grain of sand, swirling them around her heels, tickling her toes.

With out warning, nor explanation, the tear she had anticipated for Will now fell for Jack. Brushing it away on her bare shoulder she noticed the long boat and oars she had taken from the Pearl. Her heart raced, looking between the small bobbing boat and the ship still lingering in the distant horizon. Temptation begged at her thoughts; remembering Jack's face as they said their farewells could not erase itself from her minds eye until finally she could stand no more. Her feet too quick to flight, pushing the little boat into the salty sea.

"Miss Elizabeth. What brings ye back aboard th'Pearl?" Gibbs asked in apparent shock at her unplanned arrival back on deck.

"Where is Jack?" She looked around deck, looking for the pirate captain whom she had come to see.

" 'E's in 'is cabin miss. Shall I get 'im for ye?" Gibbs pressed.

"No… No. Thank you." She nodded politely to him before making her way to the door, grasping the cool handle with a deep breath.

Jack sat with his back to her, not noticing the sound of the door opening and closing behind him, nor her delicate footsteps until she stood only a few feet behind him, looking at his long dark mass of hair laying gently against his back. Her mouth opened to speak, but the words stuck in her throat, as her breath stuttered.

"Jack," his name escaped from her lips with grace, "It would work out between us."

Jack's attention instantly directed towards her, in a dazed look.

"Lizzie, what are you doin' 'ere?"

"I've come to quench the curiosities that were spoken of so long ago, and haven't yet left my mind nor heart." She moved slowly to him, studying his features closely.

"Lizzie, I… uh…" Jack stuttered, unable to think clearly at this point. In his mind, he had tasted her intoxicating kiss over and over, negating to ever finish the memory.

"Don't." She pressed her thin finger against his lips, taking no time to replace it with her own lips. The sweet flavor of rum on his lips and tongue filled her senses, extinguishing any hesitations she had felt up until this moment. The taste of Jack Sparrow was what she had yearned for, and would now have the pleasure of satisfying.

Her body pressed into him tightly, his hands roaming over her sleek body, something that had always excited him. It would taste a lie for him to claim it was not what he wanted as well. In a swift movement, he lifted her from the floor of the cabin, carrying her to the unkempt bed, lying her down gently, thus breaking from the extended kiss. He looked at her with dark mischievous eyes, as she propped her torso up on her elbows, lowering her eyes seductively.

"You know luv, you are not mine to rightfully 'ave."

"I choose who has me and who does not. Make love to me Captain Sparrow." His lips curled into a coy smile hearing his name flow from her voice. Jack paused a moment longer, looking into her hungry eyes before moving his hands to her ankles, where he tenderly followed their lines, up over her calves, to her knees, forcing them apart, under the thin black dress to her thighs, until reaching her hips.

As his face drew closer to her, he could smell the sweet essence of her, and wanted nothing more than to taste the nectar she bore. His hands pressed further upward, finding her breasts, kneading them with a firm gentleness.

His raw lips brushed against her inner thighs, as the warmth of his breath escaped onto her bare skin mixed with the harsh feel of his facial hair accelerated her heartbeat in pure anticipation. Finally, his kisses reached the tender skin, teasing it with the tip of his tongue. A soft moan escaped her lips, reassuring his action. Sweet and salty- a flavor he would not soon forget. Her delicate fingers wove themselves into his dark locks, pulling him into her further as he continued to torment the sensitive skin, drawing more of the sweet fluid from her.

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered in ecstasy, as Jack pulled away from her, repositioning himself over her. Fumbling with hasty movements, she untied his grey breeches, freeing the substantial swell that had grown beneath. Slowly, he removed the loosened clothing, dropping them to the floor, along with the white tunic he wore. Jack Sparrow stood bare before her, bare, revealing his body to her in all its passionate glory.

She bit at her lower lip, watching as Jack lowered himself to her, his cheek pressing against hers. Gradually, he removed the black silk from her body, allowing for her to lay naked, bathed in the warm glow of the candle light. His open mouth traced her jaw line until reaching the corners of her lips where once again he devoured her tasteful kisses. He could feel the porcelain skin of her bare breasts sweep against his chest with each heaving breath, as her eyes begged for a release that only he could give her.

Carefully, he pressed closer to her welcoming warmth, not wishing to rush, but she lifted her hips, eagerly inviting him in, consuming every bit inside of her. Jack's body tensed in delight, as she tightened around him.

Jack Sparrow was not a man known to be lost. He was a sailor, a pirate, and took pride in his ability to gather his bearings anywhere. However in this moment, he found himself to be entirely lost. Lost in her eyes, lost in her skin, and lost in the warmth that she held inside her that he had now entered.

With gentle ease, he pulled himself out, only to thrust back in, repeating the motion over again, until falling into a steady rhythm of deep intensity.

Elizabeth's face twisted in the agonizing pleasure that he was providing to her. Her hands slipped to her sides, clutching tightly to the linen, withholding the volcanic feeling growing inside of her. Jack watched as she squirmed beneath him, grinding her hips against his, meeting every thrust with equal force. Her skin glistened with sweat under the glow of the candles. Jack was sure that he had never seen anything as beautiful as she was in this moment of raw fervor, and wanted nothing more than to pleasure her in this manner as many times as she wished. He was a slave to no man, but to this woman, he would gladly heed to her demands.

Jack lowered his face to hers, the little hairs of his beard tickling the side of her neck and he kissed and teased the soft skin, holding off the eruption that he felt was soon to come. He wanted to make this last, as he was unsure if he would ever have the same opportunity. He slowed his movements, dipping deep into her, then slowly retracting, allowing for them to catch their breath before another fit of passsion over took them. He brushed a lock of her blonde hair from her forehead, kissing the place where it had been. She smiled, giggling a little before flinging her arms around his neck and into her moist body.

Her action drove him mad, igniting in him a fury of lust again, as he pressed his length into her fully once again. Elizabeth let out a little yelp, shocking Jack.

"Ye ok?"

"Could not be better. Do it again." She demanded, as again, he pressed into her. The world around her had begun to spin out of control as Jack's fury buried itself deep inside her repeatedly. Nothing had ever felt this way to her, nor would it ever again.

"Jack!" She exhaled, waves of pleasure flowing over her convulsing body as she reached her peak, and savoring the flesh that she held inside of her. Hearing his name only caused him to thrust faster, until he could no longer restrain the boiling surge that had reached its maximum inside of him. All at once, a rush of warm fluid could be felt throughout her body as he released himself into her deepest parts.

His body collapsed atop hers; both panting from their release. He rolled to her side, as she nuzzled into the warmth of his elusive neck, saturated with the ecstasy of his glorious odor of salty rum.

"Are yer curiosities settled then, Lizzie?"

"Now Jack, you know I'm always curious about something…" she whispered through a giggle into his ear, while her thin fingers tickled the bare skin of his chest. He looked at her, smiling devilishly back at him.

"This could be a long night, eh?"

"As long as I wish it to be." Her hand slid down his wet body, calling to attention his desire for her again.

"I'm good with 'at." He smirked back before pressing his lips tightly to hers again, slipping his tongue against her lips, begging them for passage that was easily granted, allowing for it to dance along with hers, for as long as she wished.


End file.
